Evoluţionism
right|400px In sens general, termenul evolutionism inseamna conceptia potrivit careia Universul, Pamantul, fiintele, vii, societatea... trec printr-o evolutie ( dezvoltare) istorica si sunt privite din punct de vedere ale acestei dezvoltari. In sens mai restrans, evolutionism inseamna teoriile lui Lamarck, Darwin s.a.m.d.p. despre evolutia speciilor de plante si animale, despre transformarea lor in unele in altele; se mai cheama si transformism, spre deosebire de fixism. Sub acest aspect vom aborda evolutionismul, pe care nici Lamarck si nici Darwin nu-l numeau astfel. Notiunea de evolutie biologica a prins contur odata cu scrierile naturalistului francez Jean-Baptiste de Monet, cavaler de Lemarck ( 1744-1829), reprezentativa in acest sens fiind Filosofia zoologica, aparuta in anul 1809. Ideile, vagi si imprecise ale predecesorilor, nu pareau sa fi influentat deloc conceptia evolutionista a lui Lamarck. Savantul francez a creat primul sistem evolutionist de clasificare a animalelor si a plantelor. El admitea ca fiintele sunt repartizate de-a lungul unei serii unice. Lamarck admitea influenta climatului ( imprejurarilor) si a mostenirii caracterelor dobandite. El mai admitea ca animalul care simte o nevoie isi poate dezvolta un organ care sa-i permita satisfacerea nevoii. Insa, dupa Lamarck, motorul esential al evolutiei este o tendinta spontana a vietii de a dezvlta forme mai complexe de organizare. Actionand singura, aceasta tendinta ar produce succesiv toate fiintele seriei, de la cea mai simpla fiinta, pana la cea mai complexa. Imprejurarile tulbura aceasta dezvoltare liniara si sunt raspunzatoare de complexitatea cvasidezordonata a multimii de forme vii. Combatuta si impiedicata de Georges Cuvier ( 1769 - 1832), zoolog si paleontolog francez, partizan al invariabilitatii speciilor, teoria biologica a lui Lamarck nu a avut succes. In anul 1858, doi naturalisti englezi, Charles R. Darwin ( 1809-1882), de 49 de ani, si Alfred R. Wallace ( 1823 - 1913), de 35 de ani, dupa efectuare unor lungi voiaje dincolo de tropice, au propus, independent unul de altul, o teorie care explica generarea de noi specii atat animale, cat si vegetale, prin descendenta directa si continua. Din indivizii care-si modifica insusirile nu raman decat cei mai bine adaptati intamplator conditiilor; selectia naturala este agentul formator al noilor specii. Savantii englezi Ch. Lyell ( 1797-1875) si J. Hooker ( 1817-1911) au prezentat, la Linnean Society of London, un text redactat in comun de Darwin si Wallace, intitulat On the Tendancy of Species to Form Varieties and the Perpetuation of Varieties and Species by Natural Selection ( Tendinta speciilor de a forma varietati si perpetuarea varietatilor si speciilor prin selectie naturala). Deoarece Wallace, dand dovada de o modestie exemplara, s-a plasat pe lucrare ca autor, dupa Darwin, ultimul a ramas pentru toata lumea si pentru posteritate parintele evolutionismului. In 1859, Darwin a publicat prima editie a cartii On the Origin of Species by Means of Natural Selection, on the Preservation of Favoured Races in the Struggle for Life ( Originea speciilor prin selectie naturala sau pastrarea raselor favorizate in lupta pentru existenta), cunoscuta mai apoi sub numele prescurtat Originea speciilor. In ea propunea mecanismul care permite explicarea istoriei vietii fara vitalism si fara finalitate; selectia naturala. La aparitia cartii, succesul a fost enorm, iar din diverse motive si scandalul pe masura. In ciuda precautiilor luate, era combatuta teoria creationosta. Darwin contrazicea Bibila, in care sta scris ca Dumnezeu a creat plantele si animalele, fiecare cu specia sa, cartea avand in acest fel, fara intentie, valoare anti-religioasa. Aplicand ceva mai tarziu, aceleasi idei si asupra originii omului, el contrazicea legenda creatiei lui Adam si a Evei. Atacat de teologii crestini, aparat de liberi-cugetatori, evolutionismul a devenit o doctrina atee, condamnata si dezaprobata ca atare. Inca si azi rar sunt opuse una alteia transformismul si crestinismul. Apraritia mai multor teorii, printre care si cea a biologului german August Weismann ( 1834-1914), in 1892, care nega posibilitatea transmiterii prin ereditate a caracterelor dobandite, redescoperirea, in 1900, a legii lui Mendel ( Gregor Johann Mendel: 1822-1884, monah si botanist austriac), care descoperise ca transmiterea caracterelorereditare se face potrivit dominantei, segregarii si asortarii independente a caracterelor, enunatarea teoriei mutatiilor , de catre botanistul olandez Hugo de Vries ( 1848- 1935), in 1901, care sustinea ca mutatiile se produc fara interventia selectiei, toate acestea au tulburat profund acel echilibru instabil, divizand biologii in multe scoli si provocand o criza a transformismului, care a durat pana in preajma celui de al doilea razboi mondial. Ulterior, nenumarate probe dovedeau veridicitatea teoriei evolutioniste. Asa ca evolutionismul nu mai constituie de mult o ipoteza, ci este un fapt. Nici un biolog nu mai neaga teoria, mai sunt numai unele secte religioase care n-o accepta. Probele paleontologice ( paleontologia este stiinta care se ocupa cu studiul organismelor fosile - resturi sau urme de organisme animale ori vegetale, conservate in roci), care dau o imagine asupra ceea cea fost evolutia reala de-alungul timpului, sunt cele mai importante. Fizicienii si chimistii au oferit paleontologilor tehnicile care permit sa dateze fosilele. S-a constatat ca in general cele doua regnuri, atat animal cat si vegetal, sunt plasate in straturi succesive, de la forme simple, la forme din ce in ce mai complexe. Sunt si alte genuri de probe. Teoria sintetica, actuala numita uneori neodarwinism, care este mai degraba o sinteza a teoriilor de mai sus, afirma caracterul inevitabil al aparitiei structurii vii si considera drept factori fundamentali ai evolutiei mutatiile genetice, migratia de populatii, procesele genetice intamplatoare si selectia naturala, contestand ereditatea caracterelor dobandite si interventia directa a factorilor de mediu. Sursa: EnciclopediaCopiilor.Blogspot.com ------- right|300px După ce am învățat istoria apariției vieții, continuăm seria dedicată trilobiților prin abordarea unui subiect pe care ei îl critică fără să îl studieze: evoluția. În primele două episoade voi încerca să prezint cât mai simplu posibil mecanismele prin care aceasta funcționează. Și sunt convins că mai simplu de atâta nu se poate! Pentru amuzament am structurat articolul sub forma unor întrebări după modelul celor din cărțile și revistele creaționiste. Un exemplu elocvent: complicata eleganță a ochiului îi face pe creaționiști să se întrebe retoric: ”Oare a putut apărea el din întâmplare? Sau mai degrabă a apărut printr-un proiect inteligent?!” Numai că noi nu vom urma ”logica” creaționistă și anume că un fenomen natural este prea improbabil statistic, prea complex, prea frumos, prea impresionant pentru a veni în existență dintr-o întâmplare, iar proiectul este singura alternativă a întâmplării pe care și-o pot imagina autorii. De aceea, trebuie să fie făcut de un proiectant. Răspunsul pe care îl dă știința acestei logici eronate este, la rândul lui, mereu același: sigur că nu întâmplarea este răspunsul. Dar spune-le acest lucru celor care nici măcar nu se obosesc să înțeleagă eleganța și forța selecției naturale... right|300px Din înaltul văzduhului și până în adâncul oceanelor, planeta Pământ mustește cu viață. Pentru unii, e un miracol. Dar poate oare știința să explice existența atâtor forme de viață? Criticii teoriei evoluției susțin că are multe goluri care trădează mâna unui creator. Cine are dreptate? Vom investiga cea mai controversată întrebare științifică dintre toate. A avut dreptate sau s-a înșelat Darwin? În țările cele mai religioase, controversa este mai intensă ca oricând. Unii cred că viața de pe planeta Pământ e atât de complexă, încât ar putea fi explicată doar prin intervenția unui creator. Pe de altă parte, oamenii de știință știu că natura poate crea nenumărate forme de viață, fără ajutor exterior. Teoria lor are un nume: evoluție. Un singur cuvânt, o idee incredibilă și aproape exclusiv invenția unui singur om, Charles Darwin. Teoria evoluției a apărut în urma unui voiaj remarcabil. În 1831, naturalistul și exploratorul Charles Darwin a pornit într-un voiaj de cinci ani în jurul lumii. Pe drum a adunat fosile, plante și animale. Revenind în casa lui din Londra, și-a petrecut următorii 22 de ani construind teoria care explică varietatea formelor de viață. Încă din vremea lui Darwin, savanții știau deja că, în trecutul îndepărtat, pe Terra au trăit creaturi de mult dispărute. Unele erau ciudate, înfricoșătoare, diferite de speciile existente azi. Altele erau mai familiare, atât de asemănătoare cu speciile actuale, încât era imposibil să nu fie înrudite. Să fie oare speciile de azi urmașii acelor creaturi? Se poate transforma, în timp, o specie în altă specie? Darwin credea că se poate. În 1859, și-a publicat ideile în cartea ”Originea speciilor”. Cartea a zguduit lumea. În această carte, Darwin făcea trei afirmații îndrăznețe. Prima era că există viață pe Pământ de sute de milioane de ani. A doua era că viața a început cu câteva organisme simple, care au evoluat ulterior, rezultând milioanele de specii din prezent. A treia era că apariția noilor specii era determinată de o forță a naturii, pe care el a numit-o selecție naturală. Pentru cei cu frica lui Dumnezeu, concluzia inevitabilă era uluitoare: viața nu a avut nevoie de un creator. Dar oare avea Darwin dreptate? Vom analiza, pe rând, afirmațiile lui Darwin, pentru a stabili dacă sunt adevărate sau false. Dacă una dintre aceste afirmații e falsă, întreaga teorie cade. Când a apărut viața ? Darwin nu afirma că știe cum a apărut viața, ci doar că viața e veche. El credea că există viață pe Pământ de sute de milioane de ani. Dar rivalii săi spuneau că viața e nouă, că Dumnezeu a creat toate ființele în ultimii 10.000 de ani. Deci cine are dreptate? Când a apărut viața? thumb|right|300px|Stromatolite din Golful Rechinilor, Australia În vestul Australiei, geologul Martin van Kranendonk e pe urmele celei mai vechi fosile din lume. Fosilele din această zonă australiană ne apropie de un moment uimitor: momentul în care totul a început. Aici se găsesc stromatolite fosilizate, structuri construite de bacterii care trăiau în mare. Biologii cred că din ele au evoluat toate formele de viață actuale, inclusiv omul. Cercetătorii știu că aceste structuri sunt rămășițe ale unor organisme vii, fiindcă descendeții lor există și azi. La 1.000 km depărtare, în Golful Rechinilor, în vestul Australiei, există colonii de stromatolite vii. Dar ce vârstă are cea mai veche fosilă? Va dovedi ea oare că viața e veche, cum susținea Darwin, sau nouă, cum susțineau criticii săi? Pentru a afla, se folosește o metodă sigură de datare a rocilor: radiometria. Măsurând gradul de degradare în timp a unor elemente din roci, se poate determina vârsta rocilor cu o marjă de eroare de 0,1%. Testând stromatolitele fosilizate din ținuturile sălbatice australiene, geologii descoperă că au o vârstă de 3,56 miliarde de ani. Până astăzi s-au găsit zeci de fosile vechi de peste un miliard de ani. Deci prima afirmație a lui Darwin că viața este veche, se verifică. Există viața de mii de milioane de ani. Dar cum se descurcă Darwin la al doilea test? Au evoluat organismele ? Darwin a afirmat că viața a început cu câteva organisme simple. De-a lungul a milioane de ani, din acestea au evoluat noi specii, din care, la rândul lor, au evoluat alte specii. Astfel au apărut milioane de specii care au devenit din ce în ce mai variate și mai complexe. Creaționiștii susțin că viața nu s-a schimbat, că la un moment dat, un creator a creat totul exact așa cum e azi. Cine are dreptate? Cel mai bun mod de a afla este examinarea fosilelor găsite. Muzee din toată lumea adăpostesc milioane de fosile care dezvăluie cum era viața pe Terra în fiecare etapă din istoria ei și pe care creaționiștii le ignoră, deși aproape că acestea le sar în brațe. Fiecare creatură fosilizată putând fi datată radioactiv, știm exact când și în ce ordine au trăit. Dacă Darwin are dreptate, primele fosile sunt ale unor vietăți simple, iar pe măsura trecerii timpului, devin tot mai diverse și mai complexe. Pentru a vizualiza ce creaturi au trăit peTerra și când, imaginați-vă că istoria vieții pe glob, ar fi un zgârie-nori, de înălțimea Empire State Building. thumb|right|300px|Fiecare etaj reprezintă o perioadă de timp de 50 de milioane de ani. Primul etaj reprezintă momentul formării planetei, acum aproximativ 4,5 miliarde de ani. Cu 91 de etaje mai sus, acoperișul reprezintă prezentul. Fiecare etaj reprezintă o perioadă de timp de 50 de milioane de ani. Cei 6000 de istorie cunoscută reprezintă doar 5 milimetri, adică grosimea unui strat de vopsea de pe acoperiș. Cea mai veche fosilă e de acum 3,5 miliarde de ani, adică la etajul 22. Aici întâlnim pentru prima dată stromatolitele și nimic altceva. Acestea sunt construite de bacterii, forme simple de viață. Deci viața a început cu organisme simple, așa cum susținea Darwin. Dar, pe măsură ce avansăm în timp, când încep vietățile să devină mai complexe și mai variate? În următorii 1400 de milioane de ani, adică 28 de etaje din clădire, nu se schimbă mai nimic. Singurele forme de viață sunt organisme simple, monocelulare. Acum 2,1 miliarde de ani, la etajul 50, găsim primele celule cu nucleu, tipul de celule regăsit în proporție de 99% la speciile actuale. De aici trebuie să urcăm tocmai până la etajul 80, până acum 600 de milioane de ani, pentru a găsi primele animale. Acestea aveau forma unor discuri de 2,5 cm diametru, asemănătoare anemonelor de azi și trăiau pe fundul mâlos al mării. În sfârșit, la două etaje mai sus, viața își ia avânt: apar creaturile din cambrian, de acum 500 de milioane de ani. Diferă mult de formele simple de viață de dinainte. Au capete și membre. Forma ciudată și structura lor arată că viața a devenit mai variată și mai complexă. Datarea fosilelor confirmă afirmația lui Darwin că viața a pornit cu organisme simple și abia ulterior a devenit complexă. Speciile nu au fost create în același moment, ci în mii de milioane de ani. Ce este selecția naturală ? thumb|right|300px|Paradox: prădătorul pare minunat ”creat” să prindă prada, iar prada pare minunat ”creată”... să scape Teoria evoluției trece primele două teste. Dar ideea măreață a lui Darwin, cea pe care se bazează reputația lui, e a treia sa afirmație asupra modului în care viața a devenit mai complexă. Acesta spunea că o forță a naturii a creat noi specii. El a numit-o selecție naturală. Dar ce reprezintă selecția naturală? E posibil ca ea să fi transformat câteva simple bacterii în variatele și complexele forme de viață actuale? Cum au apărut atâtea specii pe planetă? Unii cred că trebuie să fie opera unui creator. Pe de altă parte, Darwin susținea că au evolat natural, prin acest proces de selecție naturală. Cum poate crea noi specii o forță a naturii oarbă, necontrolată? Darwin a găsit răspunsul acolo unde nimeni nu se aștepta: în măcelul neobosit care are loc în natură. Natura este brutală. Majoritatea vietăților de pe planetă mor înainte de a se putea reproduce. Nu doar animalele, ci și plantele pier prea devreme. Dar din acest măcel rezultă ceva minunat. Unele exemplare au caracteristici care le măresc șansa supraviețuirii. Poate au ochi mai ageri sau copite mai rapide, cu care evită dușmanii. Oricum ar fi, aceste exemplare pot trăi destul cât să se și reproducă. Supraviețuiește doar cine e cel mai bine adaptat. Deci cei mai bine adaptați își transmit mai departe genele. În istoria naturii există un viitor, și viitorul e al celor mai bine adaptați. Darwin spunea că, de-a lungul multor generații, aceste mici diferențe se pot transforma în diferențe majore. Ochii devin mai ageri, picioarele, mai rapide. În cele din urmă diferențele ajung atât de mari, încât apar noi specii. Așa se explică de ce viața devine mai complexă. Dar cum se diversifică? Cum ajunge o specie să se transforme în două specii? Potrivit lui Darwin, habitatul e hotărâtor. Imaginați-vă că niște urși bruni își părăsesc habitatul și se îndreaptă către Polul Nord. În acest habitat, un urs cu o blană mai deschisă va vâna mai ușor, având mai multe șanse de supraviețuire. Urșii cu blana deschisă se înmulțesc. În timp, culoarea tuturor se schimbă. Iată pe scurt cum, treptat, niște urși bruni au devenit urși polari. O specie s-a transformat în două specii. Cum se poate transforma o specie în două specii diferite. Subtitrat în limba română 425px Speciile se pot ramifica asemenea unui copac, de-a lungul timpului rezultând noi specii. Criticii lui Darwin spun însă că unele caracteristici nu pot fi explicate prin evoluție: aerodinamica aripilor unui colibri, pulsația unei inimi, impulsurile electrice dintre neuronii unui creier activ. Sunt ele opera unui creator sau s-au dezvoltat prin selecție naturală? Oponenții își concentrează atacul mai ales asupra unui organ. Ei susțin că ochiul funcționează doar atunci când este complet format. Ca o cameră, ochiul are nevoie de o lentilă să focalizeze imaginea, un iris să controleze câtă lumină pătrunde și fotoreceptori să capteze acea lumină. Criticii se întreabă ce rost are un ochi format doar pe jumătate. Pentru a valida selecția naturală, cercetătorii trebuie să demonstreze că ochiul poate evolua în etape mici, fiecare etapă aducând un avantaj în plus față de cea precedentă. Haideți să urmărim împreună o demonstrație simplă a acestui lucru: Subtitrat în limba română. Din păcate nivelul volumului este mai redus. 425px Greu de priceput? Demonstrația arată destul de limpede faptul că ochiul putea evolua prin selecție naturală, așa cum susținea Darwin. În cambrian, acum 543 de milioane de ani, lupta pentru hrană, pentru evitarea dușmanilor și pentru reproducere a accelerat evoluția ochiului. La fel s-a întâmplat și cu alte organe, de la aripi și până la inimi. S-a demonstrat logic că selecția naturală, este teoretic posibilă. Dar e oare posibilă și în practică? Ce dovezi există că evoluția a avut loc prin aceste schimbări graduale? Evoluția arată că animalele terestre mari de azi, inclusiv omul, provin din peștii care au ieșit pe uscat. Dar unde e dovada că unii pești ar fi devenit animale terestre? Știm cu toții teoria descendenței omului din primatele mari. Dar, întorcându-ne mai mult în timp, fosilele arată că strămoșii noștri erau mult mai ciudați. Pentru a vizualiza evoluția noastră, ne întoarcem la zgârie-norul care reprezintă istoria vieții pe glob. La etajul 87, acum 250 de milioane de ani, predecesorii noștri erau reptile, creaturi asemănătoare șopârlelor, țestoaselor și crocodililor de azi. Cu un etaj mai jos, cu 300 de milioane de ani în urmă, predecesorii noștri erau amfibieni. Cu două etaje mai jos, acum 400 de milioane de ani, predecesorii noștri erau pești primitivi care trăiau în ocean. În tabloul de ansamblu, fosilele creionează un trecut extraordinar, în care speciile au evoluat gradual, rezultând noi și noi specii. Dar există o problemă. Dovezile fosile sunt incomplete. Există goluri, verigi-lipsă, care pun teoria lui Darwin la îndoială. Oare chiar există aceste fosile-lipsă sau doar n-au fost găsite încă? Când Darwin și-a scris teoria, în 1859, erau foarte multe verigi-lipsă. Evoluția omului era puțin cunoscută și nu existau fosile de hominizi. Și nu exista nicio dovadă că peștii ar fi putut ieși pe uscat. Lipseau tocmai verigile esențiale. Pentru ca teoria lui Darwin să fie validă, trebuie găsite aceste verigi, speciile tranzitorii care să arate că evoluția a avut loc gradual. Verigile-lipsă right|300px Neil Shubin de la Field Museum și Universitatea din Chicago este unul dintre cei care au încercat să găsească una dintre cele mai importante verigi-lipsă și anume cea dintre pești și amfibieni, care să arate cum a ieșit viața din apă pe uscat. Cercetările l-au condus într-unul dintre cele mai nordice locuri, insula Ellesmere, aflată la doar 1000 km de Polul Nord. Ce e interesant la acest loc e că în prezent se află într-o zonă arctică, cu boi moscați și urși polari, dar în roca de dedesubt, se află o lume tropicală. Rocile de acolo se aflau odinoară la Ecuator, dar în sute de milioane de ani, au fost împinse spre Polul Nord. Rocile au o vârstă de 375 de milioane de ani - chiar înainte de apariția primelor animale terestre. Dacă peștii au ieșit pe uscat, Shubin crede că aici s-a întâmplat. Timp de cinci ani, Shubin și echipa sa au hoinărit prin peisajul arid, curățând rocile în speranța de a găsi semnul unei verigi-lipsă. Dar n-au găsit decât creaturi acvatice. În cele din urmă, în 2004, au făcut o mare descoperire. ”Am găsit oase la suprafață. Săpând am găsit schelete întregi. Am săpat și mai adânc și un coleg de-al meu, răsturnând rocile, a găsit un bot ieșind din marginea unei roci. L-am privit și ne-am dat seama că era o creatură cu cap plat. Această creatură nu semăna cu niciun pește, ci mai degrabă cu un crocodil. Când am descoperit acest lucru, am știut că găsisem ce căutam. A fost încununarea a cinci ani de muncă de teren.” În laborator, fosila a fost atent curățată de resturile de rocă. Rezultatul a fost uimitor: o creatură care acoperea golul dintre pești și animalele terestre. Are solzi de pește pe spate și pe aripioare. Dar, ca și animalele terestre, are gât și cap mobil față de corp. Capul e plat, cu ochi deasupra, ca al unui crocodil. Cel mai interesant e că, înlăturând aripioara, în interior sunt oase care se regăsesc și la om: umăr, cot și încheietura mâinii. Creatura a fost botezată Tiktaalik, ”peștele de apă dulce” în limba Inuit. Tiktaalik e o adevărată verigă-lipsă, o creatură cu solzi de pește, dar și cu membre pentru mers, dovadă că a călcat pe uscat, deși a venit din mare. Membrele în curs de dezvoltare i-au ajutat pe pești să reziste pe uscat. Tocmai datorită acestui avantaj pe care-l ofereau, membrele și mersul pe uscat au luat avânt. Tiktaalik e doar una dintre verigile-lipsă care ajută la validarea teoriei lui Darwin. Dar a fost o descoperire norocoasă. O estimare grosieră arată că numai o specie la o mie din câte au existat s-a conservat ca fosilă. Dacă ne-a luat șase ani de muncă s-o găsim pe Tiktaalik, vă imaginați ce greu se găsesc fosilele intermediare. Totuși, avem fosile intermediare pentru tranzițiile evolutive majore. De la Darwin încoace știința a avansat. Vânătorii de fosile au găsit multe dintre verigile-lipsă. Fosile ca Archaeopteryx și fosile de păsări recent descoperite în China umplu golul dintre reptile și păsările actuale. Iar săpăturile din Africa au scos la iveală peste 12 specii de hominizi. Fosilele arată că , începând de acum patru milioane de ani, o creatură asemănătoare unei primate și-a mărit creierul, a început să meargă pe două picioare și a învățat să folosească unelte. Treptat s-a transformat într-un om modern. Teoria lui Darwin a prevăzut existența acestor specii tranzitorii. thumb|right|300px|Evoluția și coada păunilor Până acum, aceasta a rezistat obiecțiilor criticilor. Dar poate rezista și următoarei provocări? Printre miile de creaturi de pe glob, unele sunt așa colorate și frumoase, încât supraviețuirea lor e improbabilă. Evoluția implică dezvoltarea unor trăsături favorabile supraviețuirii. Dar multe păsări sunt atât de viu colorate, încât pot fi ușor văzute. Cum explică selecția naturală acest fapt? Cum au putut evolua specii care practic imploră să fie mâncate? În India, habitatul lor natural, păunii sunt vânați de unul dintre cele mai feroce animale de pradă: tigrul. Ca să supraviețuiască, ultimul lucru de care au nevoie e un handicap: o coadă care să le trădeze prezența și să le îngreuneze fuga. Pentru creaționiști e ușor de explicat. Așa i-a creat Dumnezeu. Pentru evoluționiști, e o enigmă. Cum a creat selecția naturală trăsături care par mai mult a incomoda decât a ajuta la supraviețuire? E o problemă care riscă să submineze întreaga teorie a lui Darwin. Experta în comportamentul animalelor Marion Petrie a studiat fenomenul. Darwin spunea o dată că vederea cozii unui păun îl îmbolnăvește. Nu înțelegea cum poate exista ceva atât de dăunător supraviețuirii. După legea supraviețuirii celui mai adaptat, păunii ar trebui să dispară. Dar Darwin a sesizat că evoluția nu însemna doar supraviețuire, ci presupunea și altceva: reproducere. După părerea lui Darwin, creierul femelelor a jucat un rol crucial. Femelele preferau masculii cu pene și cozi viu colorate. Având mai mult succes la femele, acești masculi aveau mai mulți pui. De-a lungul multor generații, culorile lor s-au generalizat. Treptat, păsările fără colorit au dispărut. Nimeni nu mai testase acest lucru de un secol, până când Petrie s-a hotărât să abordeze problema. La o fermă de păuni, ea a decis să afle dacă femelele preferă într-adevăr masculii cu cozi mai viu colorate. Unealta ei de cercetare: un foarfece. Pentru a le mai atenua din strălucire, ea a tăiat câte 20 de ochi-de-păun de la extremitățile cozilor lor. În timpul sezonului de împerechere, Petrie a studiat dacă păunii ciuntiți sau rivalii lor neatinși au cel mai mare succes la femele. ”Am înregistrat succesele fiecărui mascul și am văzut că păunii cu cozi mai viu colorate s-au împerecheat mai des. ” Petrie a aflat că un păun cu coadă intactă e de două ori mai solicitat decât unul cu coadă ciuntită. Darwin avea dreptate. Alegerea femelelor perpetuează coada colorată. Dar rezultatul ridică o altă întrebare. De ce au ales generații întregi de femele parteneri cu culori strălucitoare și cozi viu-colorate? Răspunsul poate fi găsit în calitatea genelor lor. Numai masculii cu cele mai bune gene pot avea cele mai lungi cozi și cele mai strălucitoare culori. Împerechindu-se cu cei mai colorați, femelele se asigură că puii au șanse mari de supraviețuire și perpetuare. Alegerea femelelor explică coloritul păunilor masculi, exact cum prevăzuse Darwin. Teoria lui Darwin rezistă iarăși. Dar mai rămâne un ultim mister. Genetica și evoluția în laborator Biologii trebuie să arate cum se produce schimbarea. Cum poate evolua ceva de la nivel microscopic într-o ființă umană? Din toate dovezile de până acum, se pare că Darwin avea dreptate, viața a evoluat. În milioane de ani, natura a transformat organisme simple în speciile actuale de plante și animale. În secolul XIX, Darwin nu avea uneltele neceseare pentru a arăta cum s-a petrecut acest lucru, dar astăzi, în sfârșit, noi putem. În ultimele câteva decenii, a avut loc o revoluție în biologie. Cercetătorii pot acum dezlega cea mai mare enigmă: cum se transformă o specie în altă specie? Primul indiciu a apărut în 1953, când s-a descoperit structura ADN-ului. ADN-ul conține instrucțiunile genetice ale vieții, care se transmit de la o generație la alta. Dubla spirală e formată din fragmente de informație genetică, numite gene. Există în jur de 22.000 de gene în ADN-ul uman. Acestea determină culoarea ochilor, înălțimea, și aproape tot ce ne definește ca oameni. Genele îi ”spun” embrionului în ce să se transforme. Dintr-un anumit set de gene va ieși un pește, din altul, o broască. Genele le arată cercetătorilor cum se poate transforma o specie, de-a lungul a milioane de ani, în altă specie. right|300px La Universitatea California din Berkeley s-a descoperit că modificarea unei singure gene poate însemna un salt evolutiv. Acolo se studiază ascidiile (animale marine cu corpul în formă de sac, care trăiesc fixate de stânci). Acestea arată modest, nu sunt cine știe ce în comparație cu celelalte animale, dar în laborator sunt niște vedete. Cercetătorii consideră că larvele de ascidii aproximează bine caracteristicile strămoșilor noștri de acum 550 de milioane de ani. Dacă au dreptate, inima umană a evoluat dintr-o inimă ca a acestora. Inima umană are patru camere. Inima broaștelor sau a șerpilor are trei. Inima peștilor are doar două camere. Deși a ascidiilor are doar o cameră, e evident înrudită cu inima umană. Ne poate spune oare această modestă creatură cum a evoluat inima umană? Câtorva exemplare li se extrage și li se fertilizează icrele în laborator. Apoi li se aplică un curent electric pentru a introduce o buclă de ADN în embrionul în curs de dezvoltare. Operațiunea presupune modificarea funcției unei gene din ADN. Dar efectul e remarcabil. Celulele care vor forma inima cu o singură cameră vor suferi o transformare extraordinară. Embrionul ascidiei are piese de schimb, are celule suplimentare. În mod normal, acele celule formează mușchii cozii. Cercetătorii au transformat acele celule musculare în celule cardiace. În loc de o inimă cu o cameră, acum ascidia are o inimă cu două camere. Și nu e o inimă cu două camere aparente. Ele chiar funcționează. O mică modificare genetică a transformat o inimă simplă într-una mai complexă, pe parcursul unei singure generații. Genetica și evoluția în natură Una e să faci modificări genetice în laborator, dar, ca evoluția să aibă loc, genele trebuie să se modifice singure în natură. Se pare că toate speciile, inclusiv noi, avem această capacitate. Pentru a se perpetua, o specie trebuie să-și copieze ADN-ul. Ca la orice copiere, pot apărea și erori. Enzimele responsabile de replicarea ADN-ului nu fac acest lucru cu o precizie de 100%, ci cu mici erori. Aceste erori aleatorii reprezintă baza apariției unor noi specii. Când ADN-ul se modifică, se modifică genele și implicit și speciile. Dar cercetările din ultimii ani au dezlegat un mister. În 70, când a început decodificarea ADN-ului plantelor și animalelor, s-a presupus că genele unui animal diferă foarte mult de genele altuia. Dar se pare că, genetic vorbind, omul nu diferă mult de alte specii. În jur de 98,4% din ADN-ul nostru coincide cu cel al cimpanzeilor. În jur de 75% dintre genele noastre se regăsesc și la câini. Iar cu narcisele împărțim în jur de o treime dintre gene. Așadar, dacă ADN-ul lor seamănă, ce diferențiază în asemenea măsură speciile de pe planetă? 425px Balenele și delfinii nu sunt pești, ci mamifere. Acum vreo 55 de milioane de ani, strămoșii lor au renunțat la uscat și s-au mutat în ocean. La Universitatea Stanford, biologul David Kingsey studiază misterul prin care balenele și-au pierdut picioarele. Balenele sunt hidrodinamice, capabile să atingă viteze foarte mari în apă. La această formă s-a ajuns prin pierderea membrelor posterioare. Strămoșii balenelor și-au transformat membrele anterioare în picioare. Dar cum și-au pierdut complet membrele posterioare? Ce schimbare genetică a determinat această pierdere? right|300px thumb|right|300px|Ghidrini Răspunsul vine de la una dintre cele mai mici creaturi de pe planetă. Există două feluri de ghidrini (pești mici din apele dulci și sărate, care au pe spate, înaintea înotătoarei dorsale, trei spini osoși). Unii au un membru posterior și nu degeaba. Membrul posterior îl face prea lat ca să fie înghițit de păstrăvi, putând astfel scăpa destul de ușor. Dar în lacurile fără păstrăvi, unii ghidrini și-au pierdut membrele posterioare. Iată un indiciu asupra modului în care și-au pierdut balenele membrele. În laborator, Kingsley caută genele responsabile de dispariția membrelor la ghidrini. El descoperă că dezvoltarea membrelor posterioare e controlată de o genă numită PITX1. E o singură genă, dar e o genă cu funcție de conducere. Dezvoltarea aripioarei posterioare depinde de activarea aceste gene-manager în stadiile incipiente, ea urmând să controleze activitatea unei întregi game de alte gene. Atât pești cu membre posterioare, cât și cei lipsiți de ele, sunt dotați cu gena PITX1. Ceea ce îi diferențiază nu e gena, ci un segment vecin de ADN. La ghidrinii cu membre posterioare, un segment ADN cu rol de regulator răspunde la un stimul chimic și activează gena PITX1, așa încât membrul posterior crește. Dar la cei fără membre posterioare, o mică schimbare a regulatorului a dezactivat gena. Gena nu se mai activează la stimul și membrul posterior nu mai crește. 425px Se pare că același lucru s-a întâmplat și la balene. O mică schimbare a regulatorului genetic al strămoșilor balenelor ar fi putut dezactiva gena PITX1, oprind dezvoltarea membrelor. Regulatoarele care activează și dezactivează genele explică modul în care se poate transforma natural o specie în altă specie. Așa se explică și similaritatea diverselor specii. Genetica arată că evoluția poate avea loc mult mai rapid și mai ușor decât au crezut cercetătorii. De peste 140 de ani teoria lui Darwin e atacată, preponderent din considerente religioase, deși există și o mulțime de oameni credincioși care nu găsesc nici o amenințare în ea. Dar, dacă te obosești să studiezi un pic ceea ce critici și să analizezi dovezile, obiecțiile nu rămân în picioare. Știința a demontat rând pe rând toate aceste obiecții. Charles Darwin a fost printre primii cu inteligența și imaginația necesară să înțeleagă. Toate informațiile și descoperirile i-au dat dreptate, în general, în amănunt, în mod specific și în orice alt mod. Selecția naturală nu explică doar varietatea speciilor, ci e și singura explicație rațională a existenței lor. De la culoarea florilor până la aripioarele balenelor , de departe, varietatea și bogăția vieții sunt așa de uimitoare, încât pare un miracol. Dar adevăratul miracol e că niște simple legi ale naturii pot crea așa ceva și că una dintre creațiile naturii, mintea umană, poate să înțeleagă simplul adevăr științific al apariției noastre pe Pământ. Teoria evoluției pe înțelesul tuturor - subtitrat în limba română 425px Și pentru că nu vrem să facem aceeași greșeală ca și creaționiștii (anume să facem afirmații fără să le dovedim), în următorul articol vom parcurge frumos pe categorii toate dovezile evoluției (unele încă o dată), în speranța că doar, doar se vor dumiri odată. Deși cred că nu ar fi de ajuns nici dacă fosilele ar prinde viață și s-ar urca pe ei. Sursa: Gandeste-rational.BlogSpot.ro 700px Categorie:Evoluţionism